A polycarbonate resin is a typical thermoplastic material that has good properties in terms of impact resistance, self-extinguishability, dimensional stability, heat resistance and transparency and is widely used in electric/electronic products, automobile parts, office equipment, optical films, and the like. Particularly, a polycarbonate resin is widely used as an exterior material for electric/electronic products and an interior/exterior material for automobile parts. Such an exterior material for electric/electronic products requires better flame retardancy. For this purpose, techniques for improving flame retardancy by adding a flame retardant to a polycarbonate resin have been continuously developed.
However, when an excess of low-molecular-weight flame retardant is used in a polycarbonate resin, the polycarbonate resin can suffer from deterioration in impact resistance and appearance despite having improved flame retardancy. In order to improve the reduced impact resistance, an impact modifier and the like may be used. However, use of the impact modifier can cause reduction in transparency of the polycarbonate resin. In addition, when an anti-dripping agent is added to provide flame retardancy to a thin polycarbonate resin, the polycarbonate resin can suffer from reduction in transparency of the polycarbonate resin.
Therefore, there is a need for a polycarbonate resin which can have good properties in terms of flame retardancy and heat resistance without deterioration in impact resistance and transparency.
One example of the related art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,413.